


Poisoned Honey

by Vexatious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Dom Papyrus, Dom Sans, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Honeyvenom, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, RottenHoney, Sensory Deprivation, Spitroasting, Sub Sans, Switching Roles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, lewdberry, rottenberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: Blueberry is spending too much time with the Swapfell skeleton brothers, and his overprotective brother thinks it might be time to put the overbearingly dominant Blackberry in his place.





	Poisoned Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Underswap Sans is called Blueberry or Blue. Underswap Papyrus is called Stretch. Swapfell Sans is called Blackberry or Black, and Swapfell Papyrus is called Slim or Mutt.  
> Based on: [18+ artwork](https://kotansfw.tumblr.com/post/166118479564/kinktober-day-6-bondage-can-someone-write-a)  
> Check out my Tumblr: [vex-bittys](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com)

Stretch and Blue considered themselves to be excellent hosts. Who else would let their alternate universe doubles crash at their house at all hours of the day and night? Lately, though, Stretch had started to regret the open door policy, at least for a certain set of skeleton brothers. Slim and Blackberry had been spending a bit too much time in the Underswap universe lately.

It wouldn’t have bothered Stretch if the two brothers had been exploring the different yet familiar surroundings and doing tourist-y things, but they spent every visit exclusively with Blueberry… usually in his bedroom. As much as Stretch hated to admit it, his brother was an adult, capable of making his own decisions, but those two troublemakers came from a very different world. Stretch couldn’t help but suspect that they were corrupting Blue with their overtly sexual ways. The walls in the house weren’t that thick.

Stretch wondered if they were just using his brother for their own amusement. If the noises issuing from the adjoining room were any indication, Blue enjoyed the sessions, but based on the way Blackberry treated his own brother- calling him Mutt, making him wear a collar, using him as a footrest- Stretch doubted they showed his little Blueberry much respect. Slim seemed to genuinely enjoy the abuse, but Stretch loved his own brother too much to allow him to be someone’s submissive sex toy.

He planned to speak up about it the next morning, but when Blue entered the kitchen tired, bruised, and wearing a blue leather collar, he realized that he’d had enough. It was about time someone put Blackberry in his place and switched things up around here!

“Where are the Swapfells?” Stretch asked, referring to them by universe instead of by name to show his distaste. Blue sat down at the table, yawning as he poured himself some cereal. A blue blush dusted his face at the mention of their darker doubles.

“They left, but they’re coming back tonight.” Blue touched his collar, and his blush deepened. Stretch frowned. “Y’know, Papy…” Blue deliberately used his pet name for Stretch, knowing it made his brother weak to his suggestions. He doubted it would work this time, but it was worth a try right? “… you could always join one of our sessions.”

Normally, Stretch would’ve indignantly refused and possibly even lectured his brother on how dangerous the Swapfells were, but this was a great opportunity. “Maybe I will,” he mused aloud. Blueberry beamed; he had no idea what his brother had planned. He’d find out soon enough.

* * *

Stretch laid on his back in his bed, waiting. It wasn’t long before he heard the thumping footfalls of the other two skeleton brothers ascending the stairs. He stubbed his cigarette in an ashtray that Blue had given him years ago in the spirit of keeping his room clean. Ha! He could hear Blue’s excited babbling as he stepped into the hallway; Slim lounged in the doorway of his brother’s room, regarding Stretch with an indifferent expression.  _You’ll be learning some new tricks tonight,_  Stretch commented silently.

“Gee, Blue, you weren’t kidding. Your prude of a brother’s really going to join us tonight. Surprise, surprise.” Blackberry’s voice grated on Stretch, but he didn’t allow it to show.

“You’re in for quite a surprise tonight, Black,” Stretch replied smoothly, taking in the riding crop in Blackberry’s belt and the leather cuffs and chains in his hands. Blue reclined on his own bed, his face a mask of bliss and lust. Stretch narrowed his socket.  _Not gonna happen_.

_PING!_

Blue magic encompassed Blackberry’s soul, and Stretch, the source of said magic, forced the smaller skeleton down onto his hands and knees on the carpeted floor.

“What the fuck?” Blackberry sputtered. “Mutt!”

Slim took a step forward, but Stretch stopped him with an upraised hand. “You guys have a safe word right?” Slim didn’t answer, keeping his eyes locked on his own Sans, but Blue piped up.

“Of course!”

“And did little Blackberry here  _say_  the safe word?” Stretch put his sneaker-clad foot on Blackberry’s ass, which stuck up in the air, and pushed, driving the indignant skeleton facedown into the carpet. Slim chuckled, but he backed off, joining Blue on the bed.

“Well?” asked Stretch. “You gonna say it?” He rubbed the toe of his sneaker on the dim glow in the front of Blackberry’s pants. Blackberry ground his teeth, but he remained silent, just as Stretch had suspected he would.

“Pay attention, Mutt, because this is important.” Stretch grabbed Blackberry’s shorts and tugged them off roughly. “In most universes, the Papyrus is the dominant one, and sometimes our Sanses need to be  _reminded_.” Slim leered at his Lord, who tried to cover himself as six sets of eyelights took in his naked pelvis and engorged cock. He couldn’t stop himself, his face flushed with embarrassment under the weight of their gazes.

“Take off your shirt, and hurry it up,” Stretch ordered, releasing Blackberry from the blue magic. Blackberry quickly lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side with his partially torn shorts. He felt even more exposed, trembling on the floor on his hands and knees with Stretch standing behind him, but he refused to say the safe word. The Maleficent Sans was no weakling. He could take whatever Stretch dished out.

“What a pretty little cock,” murmured Stretch, wrapping his large hand around it and stroking the tip with his thumb. Blackberry growled.  _Little?!_ At least this lazy idiot was about to service him properly. He didn’t even notice Stretch picking up the restraints with his other hand until it was too late. Soft brushed leather encircled Blackberry’s throat and wrists, the chains wrapping his arms.

Slim’s breathing became heavy, and Blue blushed furiously. The taller spectator pulled his smaller counterpart into his lap for a better viewing angle… and an opportunity to grind his glowing bulge against someone. Stretch didn’t notice; he focused on lifting the scarf from Blackberry’s neck and securing it across his eyes.

“W-wait!” Sensory deprivation required a certain level of trust between monsters, and uncertainty chilled Black’s bones as well as sending pleasure lancing through him. Fear had its own allure.

“Safe word or silence,” commanded Stretch, closing his hand painfully tightly around Black’s sensitive member and causing a strangled moan to escape the smaller skeleton. Sticky precum coated Blackberry’s cock, and Stretch pumped him a few times to make sure he was fully aroused right before removing his hand.

Startled, Black shook his hips, seeking the return of the delicious friction against his needy dick. Stretch let his fingers dance lightly up Black’s femurs before removing his hands again. Black whimpered. Stretch looked at the other two skeletons over his shoulder.

“This might take awhile. Are you two up for it?” Slim’s eyes glowed as he licked Blue’s neck. Blue’s agreement came out in the form of his own soft moan. Stretch couldn’t believe Blue got so turned on by voyeurism, but it just confirmed that the Swapfells were a bad influence. Stretch unbuckled his khaki shorts. Might as well give them a show worth watching then.

Stretch pulled the chains taut, making Blackberry gasp as he started to rub the tip of his massive cock against the smaller skeleton’s conjured entrance. Precum dripped from the tip of Black’s swollen cock as he tilted and wiggled his hips, begging for more stimulation while he tried to bite back his lewd whimpers. Stretch removed his length, eliciting a frustrated screech from Black. 

The enraged little skeleton struggled against his binds, but Stretch forced him into a standing position. He slid an arm around Blackberry’s waist and began stroking him rough and fast, squeezing his magic with an expert hand. Blackberry relaxed against Stretch, bucking his hips to create more friction from Stretch’s hand. “Yes… ah… aaahhhh.” 

Stretch removed his hand. Blackberry snarled. Slim’s hand slid between Blue’s thighs to caress the soft wetness there.Blue moaned even more loudly than before.Stretch tugged sharply on the chains attached to Black’s collar, forcing his head back at a painful angle. At the same time, he shoved two fingers deeply into Black’s asshole, making the smaller skeleton scream. 

“Hmm, looks like you need to  _loosen up_ , Black,” purred Stretch, pumping his fingers in and out of the tight entrance. Slim snorted. With two fingers still working Blackberry’s hole, Stretch leaned forward, pressing his ribcage against Blackberry’s back as he began to rub at his cock again.

Blackberry threw his head back, letting lewd moans escape his mouth as his tongue lolled. Fuck, he was close. After he came, he’d teach that smug bastard a lesson about domination! Once again the hand withdrew.  _Damn him_!

Stretch kept up the routine for over an hour, working Blackberry’s now-tender asshole and cock in turns, stopping every time Black tensed to cum. The noises issuing from Blackberry’s mouth had steadily become more pleading and desperate. Saliva dripped from the smaller skeleton’s tongue as he begged and raged against Stretch’s treatment.

Stretch used one hand to line up Blackberry’s hips, while two fingers from the other hand gently stroked Black’s cock from the tip to the base with agonizing slowness. 

“Fuck me. Dominate me. Please, just let me cum!” Blackberry wailed, tears flowing freely from his sockets. He ached. He needed release or he’d go insane. He couldn’t take anymore teasing. It hurt; it was torture! “Dammit Stretch! Do something!” The chains held his arms behind his back, and the blindfold prevented him from seeing what Stretch was doing. He simply had to wait. It was infuriating, maddening, unbearable! He couldn’t dismiss his over stimulated magic. He either had to cum or suffer.

“Please!” he screamed desperately. He considered using the safe word. Did Stretch want him to give in, to admit that he’d won? If it meant an end to this torment, he’d swallow his pride and-

Suddenly Stretch’s cock filled him to his absolute limit. Blackberry almost passed out from the unexpected, overwhelming pleasure, but Stretch.  _Wouldn’t!_   _Move!_  The lanky skeleton just held his partner by the arms and stood there, shaft buried in the throbbing magic of Black’s asshole. Black had no leverage to move on his own. He screamed and cried, but Stretch still waited. Blackberry opened his mouth to bellow the safe word, and Stretch began to pound him _hard_.

Stretch grabbed his erection and began to jerk him in time with his thrusts. All the teasing hadn’t tired Stretch out in the slightest, and he set a punishing pace, pulling himself almost entirely out of Black’s sensitive asshole only to hilt himself fiercely in the warm opening. Black’s exhausted body rocked with the force of Stretch’s thrusting.

Blackberry’s member felt almost raw as Stretch grasped and pulled at him. The orgasm tore through him with an equally intense pain and pleasure, draining him dry but revitalizing his attitude a bit as well. “Hurry and finish, you disgusting dog,” he snapped, secretly loving the way the taller skeleton’s thickness stretched him.

“Don’t mistake me for your brother,” hissed Stretch, slamming viciously and relentlessly into Blackberry.

Blackberry laughed wickedly. “Don’t mistake me for yours either. I’ll be doing the same thing to our submissive little toy later, and you’ll hear him screaming for  _me_.” Blackberry tipped his skull towards the bed where he assumed Blue would be sitting, but the other short skeleton had gotten to his feet, allowing his own pants to fall to the floor.

“You’re awfully loud, Blackberry. I think my brother forgot to gag you,” giggled Blue with false innocence. “Don’t worry though. I’m sure my cock will suffice.” Blue stroked Blackberry’s chin with a gloved hand as his magic coalesced into a sizable length.

“See brother, I’m not always submissive. Sometimes I like to switch things up too.” He slid his cock into Blackberry’s mouth, forcing it down the sputtering skeleton’s throat. Stretch pounded Black’s asshole while Blue fucked his throat, and Slim just watched with a wicked smile, a huge boner, and a camera pointed at his mewling mess of a brother.


End file.
